Life is Strange: Wet Love
by Assassin master ezio 91
Summary: Another LIS oneshot, to break myself in gently this year, this time a little bit of a smutty one. Max and Warren are both having trouble sleeping one night. So, to try and ease themselves, they have a secret meeting, which leads to an unexpected incident, something which brings them both much pleasure.


**Life is Strange: Wet Love**

Another Life is Strange one-shot, a small Max/Warren smutty idea, not my forte, but I did my best.

* * *

It was late at night at Blackwell Academy, yet for photography student Maxine Caulfield; sleep was not forthcoming. She lay on her bed, clad in her usual pyjamas; a pair of beige shorts and a green short sleeved top with cute chick designs, restless. The source of her restlessness was in fact simple boredom.

' _I need to do something about it, I...I can't believe I'm actually considering this.'_ She thought. _'The only way to lift this boredom is to try and do something a little...daring, but I can't do it alone...although I feel bad probably getting someone else in trouble.'_

She considered carefully about this, there was an obvious candidate for her to call. But she hated the thought of putting them at risk. She hadn't even formed an actual plan, only that, despite it being late at night, after curfew, she had the urge to explore Blackwell at night.

She smiled a little as something did occur to her. _'There is something we can do; yes, perfect...better still, if I play this right. Oh I can't wait to see his face, time to put things in motion.'_

She urged herself to finally take a risk and she picked up her phone to make the call. It did not take long for him to answer.

"Hey Max."

Grinning she replied. "Hi Warren, I hope I didn't wake you up."

Her boyfriend, Warren Graham, laughed. "No, it's cool...I'm actually having trouble sleeping."

"Me too." Max admitted. "But I may have an idea, something fun we could do together, maybe help tire us out too."

"Oh?"

She grinned as she then told Warren. "Yeah, although it's a little risky, against the rules and such. I'll explain later; just, meet me in front of the dorms, okay?"  
Warren was surprised by this but readily agreed.

Hanging up Max smiled; unable to believe she actually came up with such a plan. Still grinning she quickly changed from her pyjamas to simple clothes, leggings and T-shirt, pulling on a pair of ankle socks and simple sneakers, Max prepared herself and slipped out of her dorm room. She found Warren waiting for her.

"Max." He greeted her with a grin.

They embraced, kissing.

Max grinned. "C'mon, I know just where to go."

Warren followed her, shaking his head. "I have to admit, I never imagined you would ever risk breaking the rules by going out after curfew. Are we gonna be breaking and entering anywhere, because that might be...a little bit problematic."

"Don't worry Warren, we'll manage, trust me, the risks will be well worth the rewards." Max replied mysteriously.

He sighed, noting Max was still keeping things quiet, he almost laughed but knew Max wasn't going to tell him. He'd just have to wait. So they began making their way across the deserted campus. He couldn't deny the school looked peaceful at night. All the same, his curiosity was almost overwhelming, but he was patient, Max always lived up to her word and so he was certain things would be worth the wait.

* * *

To Warren's surprise, they wound up at the school's swimming pool.

"Max?"

Standing by the edge of the pool, Max turned to him and grinned, already slipping off her socks and shoes.

"I thought a midnight swim might be just perfect for us." She remarked teasingly.

Warren bit his lip, blushing slightly. "You, I wish you'd at least given me a hint...I mean, it sounds great but, but...I don't have a swimsuit."

Max's grin turned wicked as she replied. "Neither do I."

Warren's eyes went wide, realizing exactly what she meant. "Max?"

"C'mon, it'll be fun." She cajoled him.

Warren was about to reply when Max pulled off her shirt, revealed she hadn't even put a bra and, he guessed, underwear on.

The sight of Max, naked from the waist up already started to have an effect on him, when she continued to undress, revealing her nude body to him, Warren wasted no time removing his own clothes. Soon they were both naked and, with Max smiling warmly at him, they dove into the pool.

Warren couldn't help but admire Max even more, he had never imagined this side of her, but he liked it.

When he told her so, she laughed. "Oh, I certainly saw that."

Warren also laughed, blushing a little; aware of just how obvious his arousal was.

Before long, their fun swim began to get a little more heated. Max swam right up to him and suddenly pulled him into a tight embrace, kissing him deeply. Warren responded at once, but then realized the friction growing between them and what was about to happen.

"Wait, Max..." He choked out, pulling back slightly. "We, we're..."

She nodded. "It's alright Warren, I'm protected, I made sure of it."

Warren relaxed at that and resumed kissing her. Before long they grew even more heated as Warren finally prepared to begin. With Max guiding him they began to make love, right there in the pool.

They kissed passionately, Warren finding his hands being guided towards Max's breasts; he eagerly enjoyed himself, aware of Max certainly doing the same, he moaned as she squeezed his buttocks.

Warren continued to thrust deep into Max, an act she responded to with moans of pleasure, eventually they both peaked at the same time and their love-making came to a quick end.

* * *

Some time afterwards, having dried off and re-dressed, the two of them began sneaking back to the dorms. They luckily hadn't drawn any attention and both of them were smirking; they certainly enjoyed their night out, although the thought of possibly doing it again was something that neither of them considered yet. They simply wanted to bask in the afterglow of their very enjoyable time together.

* * *

End of one-shot, as I said, did my best, hope you enjoyed it at least, read and review please.


End file.
